super_and_allstar_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
E-Series
, E-102 Gamma, E-103 Delta and E-105 Zeta.]] The E-Series (Ｅ－シリーズ, Ｅ－Shirīzu) are a robot line that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. They are a production line of various robot models created by Dr. Eggman, who uses them in his quest to conquer the world. They are considered to serve as his main soldiers for his attempts at world conquest and be elite versions of the Badnik robots Eggman used in earlier in his younger times. The most famous E-Series robots are the E-100 Series from Sonic Adventure. While many of them have been fully dedicated to serving their creator, others, such as E-102 Gamma (who was a playable character in that game) and E-123 Omega (who has been a recurring character since his introduction in Sonic Heroes), have rebelled and joined his enemies. ".''" :—About The E-series robots. List of E-Series Robots E-00 series This line of E-Series first debuted in ''Sonic Adventure and was followed up in Sonic Adventure 2. Although most often connected with the E-100 Series of gunner robots that were prominent in that game (see below), these minor robots were also considered E-models: * E-01 Baby Kiki - a monkey robot that throws bombs. * E-02 Rhino-Tank - rhino robot that charges at high speeds. * E-03 Sweeper - 'a spider-like robot that walks on water. * 'E-04 Leon - a chameleon that turns invisible. * E-05 Boa-Boa - caterpillar robot that emits flames. * E-06 Bladed Spinner - bat robot that spins. * E-07 Ice Bot - small purple robot that sprays ice. * E-08 Kart Kiki - monkey robot that drives bumper cars. * E-09 Buyoon - balloon robot that can only be destroyed by the head. * E-10 Cop Speeder - robot that chases it enemies. * E-11 Beacon - Episodes Chaos Emerald Chaos, Beating Eggman, Part 1 & 2. Beacon is a purple bird robot, which Eggman first activated to help him retrieve a Chaos Emerald, but it is destroyed by Sonic. Eggman later activates a second Beacon model to help ward off an attack by G.U.N.'s air force. * E-12 Behemoth - Episodes Chaos Control Freaks, Fly Spy, 12, & A Chaotic Day. Giant mass-produced humanoid robot that protects Eggman's fortress. Sonic destroys several of them before finding Eggman. One of the few recurring robots from the series. * E-13 Guardbot - Episode 1, 11-13. Basically a machine gun turret on tank treads. One of these robots break Eggman's Chaos Emerald device, and is as such the reason why everyone is sent to Earth. Coincidentally, it is number 13, which is considered an unlucky number and broke Eggman's device. * E-14 Sneezer - Episodes 11, and 12. A missile-launching robot that protects Dr. Eggman's headquarters. Two boxy launchers make up its 'arms', while an extra trio of missiles adorn its head. * E-15 Spiky Spinner - a black sphere robot with spiked balls circling it * E-16 Electro Spinner - electricity-emitting version of E-06 * E-17 Ghora - red sphere robot with flames circling it. * E-18 Guerra-Hard - Episode 13. A tall, powerful robot that Sonic confronts during his trip running through the doctor's fortress. It is powered by two Chaos Emeralds and gains the upper hand over the hedgehog but is eventually defeated and Sonic recovers the two Chaos Emeralds from it. * E-19 Egg Keeper - a robot that paralyzes you and then attacks. * E-20 Kiki - a monkey robot that throws bombs * E-21 Ballios - Episode Unfair Ball. A team of athletic robots built for playing baseball. They challenge Sonic and co. to a game, the winner of which gets a Chaos Emerald. They are beaten and destroyed. A Ballios is 120cm. tall and weighs 120kg. * E-22 Beat - 'crab-like robot that self-destruct and cause an explosion * 'E-23 Missile Wrist - Episode Missile Wrist Rampage. Missile Wrist is equipped with missile-like grappling hooks attached to retractable cords in place of its hands. To start his campaign to take over the world, Eggman unleashes Missile Wrist to cause havoc in Station Square, only for it to be destroyed by Sonic. * E-24 Jetso ' * 'E-25 Duo Jet ' * 'E-26 Bomb Jet * E-27 Hyper Jet ' * 'E-28 Mecha Fish -''' an upgrade version of 'Chopper '''badnik * 'E-29 Egg Pirate - 'pirate robots with a sword * 'E-30 Laser Tank - Episode 1. The Laser Tanks were fairly large, mass produced robots seen in the first episode. They are never seen again, even during the attack on Eggman's Base halfway through the first season, giving the impression that they were all destroyed when Sonic tried to stop Eggman from using Chaos Control. * E-31 Gola - upgrade version of E-17 Ghora * E-32 Unidus - upgrade version of E-15 Spiky Spinner * E-33 Buball - Episode Sonic to the Rescue & Skirmish in the Sky. First briefly seen floating around Eggman's base in the second episode, these small, round, floating laser-shooters came into play during Eggman's massive attack on Station Square using the Egg Fortress. The Buballs were remarkably weak, such that several of them were destroyed. * E-35 Funfun - Episode 12. A giant yellow bird robot with an equally giant fan that is used to stop Sonic and his friends from getting a Chaos Emerald. It is powerful enough to blow away the X-Tornado, but is destroyed regardless. Funfun was 9 meters tall and weighed 3 tons. * E-38 Octoron - Episode The Last Resort. An octopus robot that Eggman uses in order to try to drown Sonic. It fails and is destroyed. * E-39 Quizon - Episode 9. An army of construction robots with four arms with various tools. Eggman uses them to build a theme park in his image, and when Sonic arrives they combine into a long snake-like robot called Serpenter that is destroyed by Amy. A Quizon is one meter tall and weighs 150kg. * E-42 Torole - Episode 15. A bipedal walker robot armed with a wrecking ball that bared resemblance to one of the bosses in one of the first Sonic the Hedgehog games. It was destroyed by the heroes. Torole was 12 meters tall and weighed 40 tons. * E-43 Falcon - Episode 15. Mass-produced orange bird robot. Several chase Sonic, but he hops on and rides one to the Egg Fort. * E-45 Sumo-man - Episode Fast Friends. Eggman sends Sumo-man, an extremely strong, but unintelligent robot, to stop Sonic from winning a race with Sam Speed. Too big and slow to catch Sonic, Sumo-man takes it out on himself, hitting himself in the face. Underestimating his own strength, Sumo-man is sent flying and crashes into Eggman's base. Sumo-man was 12 meters tall and weighed 30 tons. * E-47 Pumpty - Episode 5. A large robot with a cylindrical body that is hollowed out, allowing it to serve as a sort of mobile prison cell. Used by Eggman to capture Amy, Tails, and Chris while Sonic and Knuckles were fighting Thrash. Damaged by Amy, destroyed by Knuckles and Thrash. * E-51 Intelligente - Episode Techno-Teacher. Intelligente is a robot teacher designed to interact with kids, and Eggman intended for him to brainwash the children into liking him. However, Intelligente became loved himself, and did not want to serve Eggman. He was forced into it again, He attacked Sonic with his "homework attack" (a missile launcher hidden under his hat) but sonic dodged all his missiles and destroyed him. * E-57 Clurken - Episode Depths of Danger. A jellyfish robot sent to stop Sonic from acquiring an underwater Chaos Emerald. It was destroyed. Clurken was 27 meters tall and weighed 12 tons. * E-65 Gorru-Gaooh - Episode 18. A gorilla robot piloted by Decoe and Bocoe. It uses camouflage technology that renders it invisible, but Sonic destroys it regardless. Gorru-Gaooh was 8 meters tall and weighed 10 tons. * E-66 Da-Dai-Oh - Episode Little Chao Lost. A gigantic robot that Eggman brings with him during his vacation. It looks like a large metallic dome with legs, arms, and a head where Eggman is seated. It had extendable arms and spiked balls for hands, but was destroyed when it slipped on some unsteady ground. It was 100 meters tall and weighed 1000 tons. * E-70 Noizi - Episode 11. A robot equipped with super powerful sound wave generators, Noizi was set to guard Eggman's fortress. He nearly defeated Rouge, but was bested when Rouge threw a bomb into its main speaker and set it off. Noizi was 8.2 meters tall and weighed 2.5 tons. * E-74 Weazo - Episode Emerald Anniversary. A large green weasel-like robot equipped with a flamethrower, Weazo comes along to help Eggman retrieve the purple Chaos Emerald. However, despite its power, it is beaten by a tag-team effort from Sonic and Knuckles. Weazo was 7 meters tall and weighed 14 tons. * E-77 Lucky - Episode A Dastardly Deed. Designed to be the ultimate lucky charm, Lucky's ridiculous and clumsy body is covered in good luck charm symbols. Lucky was dispatched to locate the seventh Chaos Emerald, but wasn't doing a good job because it kept falling over. Eventually, Lucky found it, and was going to give it to Sonic. Caught in a battle between Eggman and G.U.N., Lucky turned out to live up to his name, constantly dodging attacks that should have destroyed him. He also has the ability to fly. Lucky later appeared in a fighting tournament, and made it to the semi-finals because for certain reasons, such as his opponents never showing up or were forced to leave before fighting began. Unfortunately, his luck ran out when he had to face Emerl, as his victory dance burned out the remaining energy in his power cells and subsequently shut-down. Lucky was one meter tall and weighed 100kg. * E-88 Lightning Bird - Episode How to Catch a Hedgehog. An ostrich-like robot. Sonic destroys a few and gets a part of one stuck in his ear. A Lightning Bird was 13 meters tall and weighs 25 tons. * E-90 Super Sweeper - Episode Satellite Swindle. A giant spacecraft, Eggman dispatched it to suck up satellites to grind into robot parts. Equipped with powerful missiles and lasers, a powerful suction force, and the ability to fly higher and faster than Tails' Tornado, Sweeper was seemingly unbeatable. However, it was no match for the improved X Tornado, and was destroyed by Sonic. It looks remarkably similar to the airplane Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbirds. * E-91 Queen Ninja - Episode The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk. A robot based on a female ninja, E-91 was equipped with shurikens, gliders, an electrocution net, a chain with a weight at the end that could either be small or turn into a wrecking ball, and an entire arsenal of different Ninjutsu techniques. The Lady Ninja was dispatched to retrieve the red Chaos Emerald, but ran into trouble in the form of Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat. Eventually, she had Knuckles on the ropes, but Knuckles' human friend Hawk dumped water over her. Taking advantage, Knuckles hit her with a super punch, destroying her. Queen Ninja was 120cm. tall and weighed 200kg. * E-99 Eggsterminator - Episode Countdown to Chaos. The robot form of the Egg Fort II, the Eggsterminator was unleashed by Eggman when he was facing both Sonic and G.U.N.'s Beetle robots. Powered by six Chaos Emeralds, Eggsterminator could move faster and attack stronger than Sonic. Unfortunately, all the power sent him out of control, causing him to attack Sonic and co. without hesitation and glow an orange color. However, Eggsterminator was destroyed when Super Sonic, charged up with the energy of all seven Chaos Emeralds, rammed through it multiple times. * E-3000 Egg Mars - Episode An Enemy in Need. A large robot that Eggman deploys in battle in his efforts to acquire a Chaos Emerald. It was destroyed. E-3000 Egg Mars is similar to E-18 Guerra Hard from episode 13. * Others - When Eggman chooses robots with cards upon placing them into the Selection Machine (the selected robot appears on the 3 reels), several robots (or parts of them) can be seen that were never used. E-01 :Main article: E-01 There is a large machine in Death Chamber. It is a very large, immobile, four-wheeled cylindrical unit the height of the central area it is positioned inside. Its "E-01" decal can be found near the top of its metallic outer shell. It is unknown if it is technically one of the E-Series robots, although it could be the base's central control computer. E-100 series :Main article: E-100 Series This line of E-Series are the most prominent E-Series robots, being the only ones whose E-Series designations were revealed. They were introduced, in which they were prototype gunner robots, meaning that almost all were equipped with some sort of lock-on target ammunition, though its utility varied between models, but the following robots have since then evolved into more versatile machines in terms of combat. The E-100 series were also given Greek letter names. * E-100 Alpha * E-101 models: ** E-101 Beta ** E-101 Mark II - upgraded version of Beta * E-102 models: ** E-102 Gamma ** E-102 Chaos Gamma - upgraded version of Gamma with two weapon arms * E-103 Delta * E-104 Epsilon * E-105 Zeta - both original and defence versions * E-106 Eta * E-108 Iota * E-109 Kappa * E-110 Lambda * E-113 Xi * E-118 Tau * E-121 Phi - duplicate of the Gizoid Emerl. * E-123 models: ** E-123 Omega ** Omega Copies - two copies of Omega. * E-1000 - mass produced version of Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon and Zeta. * Egg Keeper - mass-produced robots that paralyze foes before attacking * Guard Robo - mass produced version of Chaos Gamma. There is also unidentified E-100 series robot in Sonic Battle, which may be a member of the line (or was at least planned if production halted). The Rusty Hydraulics in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood are leftover parts from disassembled E-100 series robots. E-1000 Series :Main article: Egg Pawns Doctor Eggman had progressed to create the E-1000 series of robots, alongside the E-2000 line, with the Egg Pawns serving as the most fundamental robot in the series and as well the basis for most of the following E-1000 robots, making it a rather versatile robot line. This series of robots still serve as Dr. Eggman most common robot soldiers in the present day. Known E-1000 robots include: * E-1000 - a mass-produced variant of E-102 Gamma * E-1001 Egg Pawn - Orange Eggman-shaped robots that carry various weapons * E-1002 Egg Flapper - multicolored flying robots with various weapons * E-1003 Cameron - turtle bots with cannons * E-1004 Klagen - jellyfish bots that grab your team members * E-1005 Egg Knight - gold Egg Pawns that lead armies of enemies * E-1006 Egg Hammer - giant black robots with hammers * E-1007 Heavy Egg Hammer - armored Egg Hammers * E-1008 Falco - bird robots that look like the Egg Hawk * E-1009 Egg Bishop- Egg Pawns that can heal other robots * E-1010 Egg Magician - Egg Pawns that can steal rings * E-1011 Casino Pawn - Egg Pawns Found in Zone 3 * E-1012 Rhino Liner - mini train cars reminiscent of Rhino-Tank E-2000 series :Main article: E-2000 and E-2000R The E-2000 Series was first introduced in Sonic Heroes and has so far only appeared in the game. Only two models in this series are known which are both highly powerful and destructive machines: * E-2000 * E-2000R E-10000 series The E-10000 series are yet another branch of the E-Series. Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Riders and Sonic Free Riders are the only games they had appeared. A difference in this branch is that they are referred to by color, as opposed to by name and number and is rather more programmed for Extreme Gear racing than direct combat. The E-10000 robots appear to be similar in appearance to Eggman, but more advanced. Except for color, they both seem to have the same, basic structure. They are also equipped with a targeting and analyzing mode, similar to what is displayed by E-102 Gamma. Some of these robots can also be raced against in Relay Races. Known E-10000 robots include: * E-10000B * E-10000G * E-10000R * E-10000Y Typing errors See also * Eggman's robots * Badniks * Emerl External links * E-Series Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * The E-100 robot's code names are named after the characters in the Greek alphabet. * There is a robot in the Archie comics named Isaac who bears a heavy resemblance to an E-100 Series robot, namely E-102 Gamma. * In the prototype images of the Sonic Adventure, the E-100 series seem to have all the same color as Gamma. * The Egg-Genesis' head bears an uncanny resemblance to those of the E-Series robots (specifically the E-100s). Category:E-Series